


Twang

by VioletHaze



Series: Porndemic Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, a little hint of dom!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: “First off,” Dean says. “Quit messing with me.”Cas raises an eyebrow. “I’m not the one who jumped up to explain the concept of a doorstop.”“I notice you didn’t stop me.”Cas shrugs. “It left me with a good view of your ass.”Dean glares at him, but some of the effectiveness is lost when he leans his chin onto Cas’s shoulder. “I’m not a piece of meat.”Cas reaches over to drag his thumb along Dean’s lower lip. “Did you want me to stop looking?”Dean sucks Cas’s thumb into his mouth. “Don’t you dare,” he says around it.“Stop distracting me.” Cas holds out the phone again.”What’s the purpose of this?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Porndemic Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684447
Comments: 39
Kudos: 227





	Twang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Busy (BusySquirrel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusySquirrel/gifts).



> Look. 
> 
> I don't even know if I can explain how this one came to be.
> 
> I put this tweet in my group chat https://twitter.com/robotthomas/status/1232892197298569216?s=21 and jokingly asked Busy Squirrel to draw it. Which, because I am very, very blessed, she did. At that point, A_Diamond said it was only fair that I write a ficlet to go with it. So thank you for both the beta read and the suggestion!
> 
> So, 1800 words later, here we are. 
> 
> This is the first in my new Porndemic Prompts Series!

***CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED ABOUT THE NSFW DOODLE AT THE END***

Sitting in their motel room, Cas holds out his phone to show Dean. “What’s the point of this?”

Dean glances at the tweet, then gets up from the bed to walk to the door. “Well, they don’t have one here, but a lot of doors do. The rubber tipped spring stops the door from slamming into the wall.” He looks at Cas expectantly, with that pleased expression he always gets at imparting a new bit of human knowledge.

Cas holds out the phone again. “I know what a doorstop is, Dean. Look at the whole thing.” Dean crosses back over to sit beside Cas on the bed, and Cas watches, his eyes on Dean’s face for the exact moment it all comes together.

“Oh,” Dean says. “Uh, well…” One hand goes to the back of his neck in a show of hesitation. It’s both disarming and charming, and Cas will never stop being amazed at how difficult it is for Dean to talk about these things. Especially since, once they moved into this new phase of their relationship, he’s shown no reticence about trying anything they discuss.

Cas enjoys watching him blush, and he takes a moment to admire his freckles against the flushed skin, but he’s quick to ease the way. “And I know what a butt plug is. My question is: why put the two of these together?”

“First off,” Dean says. “Quit messing with me.”

Cas raises an eyebrow. “I’m not the one who jumped up to explain the concept of a doorstop.”

“I notice you didn’t stop me.”

Cas shrugs. “It left me with a good view of your ass.”

Dean glares at him, but some of the effectiveness is lost when he leans his chin onto Cas’s shoulder. “I’m not a piece of meat.”

Cas reaches over to drag his thumb along Dean’s lower lip. “Did you want me to stop looking?”

Dean sucks Cas’s thumb into his mouth. “Don’t you dare,” he says around it.

“Stop distracting me.” Cas holds out the phone again.”What’s the purpose of this?”

Sighing, Dean sits back and studies the picture some more. “It’s just...funny, I guess? Although,” his stares off into the middle distance for a moment, like he’s considering. “I bet the spring could make for an interesting vibration.”

“Hmm,” Cas says.

“But mostly just like a gag gift,” Dean hurries to add.

“Speaking of gags.” He starts to search through his phone.

“Jesus, Cas, you’re out of control.”

Cas stops and looks up. “You told me you liked having something in your mouth when you orgasm.”

Dean blushes again, dropping his gaze and muttering.

“What’s that?” Cas takes Dean’s chin in his hand so that he meets Cas’s eyes.

“I said, your tie works well for that.”

Cas smiles, then leans in to kiss him. “Good to know.”

Dean kisses him back, then sighs. “We should go. Sam’s waiting for us for dinner.” They’ve spent all day narrowing leads on a vengeful spirit, and there’s no time for more, not with a late night visit to a cemetery on the horizon. Reluctantly, Dean gets to his feet, reaching for Cas’s hand to pull him up from the bed.

***

No doubt Dean’s forgotten all about that conversation a few weeks later when he comes back from their P.O. Box and tosses a small package Cas’s way.

“Hex bag ingredients?”

Cas double checks the return address. “No,” is all he says. It’s a curt enough answer that even Sam looks up from his laptop.

Dean stares at him. “What is it, then?”

“It’s...personal.”

Dean is a bright and perceptive man, but for whatever reason he appears unable to pick up on the meaningful look Cas is trying to impart. Instead his eyebrows draw together. “It’s not my birthday--why are you looking at me like that?”

Cas makes a swift decision, already confident in how it will play out, and he pushes back his chair with a loud scrape. “Not everything is about you, Dean Winchester.” With the package securely in his hand, he stalks off.

He can hear Sam’s chastising tone before he even turns the first corner.

Smiling softly to himself, he waits in their room. Dean’s footsteps approach soon afterwards and Cas fights to make his face impassive as Dean hesitates outside the door, clearly working up his nerve to knock.

“Come in,” Cas says when he finally does.

Dean opens the door, lingeringly almost shyly in the doorway, one hand still on the knob. “Hey, I’m sorry about that. Of course you--”

Cas can’t maintain the ruse, not when Dean looks so forlorn. “Come in and shut the door.”

Dean does. “Okay…”

“Apparently your people skills are rusty,” Cas informs him. “I was trying to facilitate discretion.”

Cas watches a variety of emotions play across Dean’s beautiful face. “Wait, you’re not mad?”

Cas crosses the room to embrace him. “Of course not.”

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean sags a little bit in his arms. “You about gave me a heart attack.”

“I do apologize.” Cas kisses his temple. “But it did get you here quickly.”

Now Dean gets it and his eyes narrow. “Dude, what’s in the package?”

Cas retrieves it, tossing it at Dean, who waggles his eyebrows before starting to tear it open. “If you wanted to get me alone this badly, this has gotta be-- _oh my God_.” He holds out the doorstop/butt plug combo. “Seriously?”

He’s trying to look nonchalant but there’s a pink blush heating his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“I thought it could be fun,” Cas says. “Even if it isn’t your birthday.”

Dean swallows hard. “Right now?”

Cas shrugs a shoulder. “Whatever works for you.”

"I mean…” Dean begins. “Now is good.”

Cas nods toward the bed, watching as Dean practically scampers there, pulling off his shirts as he goes. “I imagine Sam assumes we’re fighting or making up. Either way he’s bound to steer clear of this part of the bunker for a while.”

Dean, who is undoing his jeans even as he’s kicking off his shoes, nods in agreement. “You thought of everything.” Cas uses his thumb to flick the plug and a soft _twaaaaaang_ fills the room. “Dear God,” Dean whispers.

There’s a look of such eager anticipation on Dean’s face that Cas doesn’t even take the low-hanging fruit of teasing him for invoking his Father’s name. He simply says, “On the bed.”

Dean immediately pulls off the last of his clothing and crawls across the bed, seductively looking over his shoulder as he does so.

Cas laughs. “I don’t need further convincing.” Dean responds by wiggling his ass and Cas steps close enough to smack it. “Patience.”

From the bedside table drawer, he pulls out a bottle of lube and a sanitizing wipe. He gives the new toy a thorough cleaning before dropping it on the bed. Dean waits, bare skin warm and inviting, and Cas takes a moment to run a hand along his back.

“So good for me, Dean.” He doesn’t miss the tiny shudder that goes through him at the words. Undressing himself first, Cas settles on the bed behind him. Just for fun he gives his ass a few more smacks, watching as the skin turns pink and Dean suppresses a moan.

Sometimes their lovemaking is slow and lazy, hours of kisses paired with easy touches. Other times it’s rough and hard, and Cas has learned that Dean gets off on the feeling of being used. Today, Cas dispenses with much in the way of foreplay, spreading Dean open to squirt lube directly onto his hole and massaging it around. He loves Dean like this, shameless in his need, open both in mind and body, arching back onto Cas’s fingers for more.

Almost clinically, Cas works him open, knowing Dean isn’t looking for caresses or endearments right now. When he feels confident Dean is ready, he uses the doorstop end of the plug to slap lightly at Dean’s hole a couple of times. Dean whimpers, squirming and desperate, and the sounds he makes has Cas reaching between his own legs to stroke his flushed cock.

He presses the tip of the plug to Dean’s entrance, amazed as always at how Dean’s body yields and takes it in, working it slowly but steadily until it’s fully seated. Dean shifts a little bit and Cas lays a comforting hand on his hip, waiting for him to adjust to the new fullness. Dean doesn’t say a word, but Cas watches for his shoulders to relax and then he begins to move it around. He twists it in slow circles, tugging at it and pushing it back in.

When Dean begins rocking back and forth, Cas flicks the end of the doorstop. He does it gently at first, but when Dean gasps and goes still, he does it again, and then again, with a bit more force. The twanging sound is ridiculous, or it should be, but when Dean drops his head to the mattress as the vibrations course through him, Cas is captivated, wondering if Dean can get off from this alone. Cas has one hand on the plug, the other jacking his own cock, and he’s not sure he’s willing to give up either of those.

He continues to play with the plug as Dean moans and arches his back, trying to get it deeper, trying for _more_. “Cas,” Dean gasps out. “Can I? Please?”

For a moment Cas doesn’t know what he’s asking but the answer is yes, always yes. Anything Dean Winchester wants should be his without question. Then he sees Dean’s hand drifting to where his cock bobs, glistening with pre-come.

“Yes,” Cas says, reveling in the fact that, although there’s no reason Dean should even ask, he waits until Cas grants permission before taking himself in hand.

They find a rhythm, Dean dropping his shoulders to the bed as Cas shifts to kneel behind him. The room fills with the sound of skin-on-skin and ragged breathing, interspersed with the occasional metallic, reverberating _twang_. Dean reaches his climax first, hips jerking as he comes, his face buried in the pillow. Only then does Cas increase his pace, stroking faster and faster until he follows Dean over the edge, groaning as he comes onto Dean’s lower back, watching it drip enticingly over the swell of his ass. Cas sits back on his heels to catch his breath, then reaches forward to remove the plug. With a flicker of grace he cleans them both up, immediately draping himself over Dean’s back to get as much bodily contact as he possibly can.

Cas wraps him in his arms, kissing his shoulder and neck as Dean murmurs into the pillow.

“Best fight ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my part to make these difficult days a little bit easier, so if you would like to send me a Porndemic Prompt, you can DM me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViolethazeA). I, of course, reserve the right to say no but I'm open to pretty much anything. As I do better with specific requests, the less vague you are the happier I will be!


End file.
